Of Potions and Polyjuices
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: For Faberry Week Day 2: Experimentation. "It did work. There was a brilliant combination of her and Rachel in her features, and she had to blink a few times to see if it was real. But bloody hell, it actually worked." Where Rachel experiments with the Polyjuice Potion by putting in hair from both her and Quinn.


**A/N: Happy Day 2! Faberrians and Potterheads unite!**

* * *

Quinn was on her way to her next class – Potions – which was her least liked class of all. Sure, it was okay as far as things went and she was doing pretty well (she wouldn't be Ravenclaw if she weren't doing well in everything, after all), but she was the type of person that would rather hit the books rather than do hands-on experience and experimentations. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, was more of a person that absolutely loved doing experiments.

Which was why her girlfriend would head to the Potions chamber most of the time during their free days. And if she needed some help with homework or for advanced reading, she would tag along and they would spend hours of their time on end to perfect a new combination.

The only thing that made Potions bearable and a maybe a little fun was that her girlfriend shared it with her. And they were partners, so she would read the instructions out loud and her girlfriend would do all the dirty work. Which worked out perfectly for the both of them. Though sometimes her girlfriend would insist for her to try, saying that she might need these experiments one day.

Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't, either way it was better to be sure.

She went further down into the hallway and found the chamber. A huge grin spread across her face when she saw her tiny brunette girlfriend already sitting at the very front of the classroom (yes, she was just that excited about Potions class), facing her and waving at her with a bright smile on her lips. She slid in the seat next to her girlfriend and kissed her by way of greeting.

"Hey, Rach," Quinn smiled.

"Hi, Quinn!" Rachel giggled, leaning sideways to rest her head against Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn chuckled and looked at Rachel's uniform, a white polo with a green-and-white tie hidden underneath a black sweater with the Slytherin crest emblazoned on the upper left part. Yes, her girlfriend Rachel Berry was a Slytherin. Cunning, ambitious – traits that Rachel had, yet used them for good, unlike the other students of the Slytherin house.

"What have you been up to?" Quinn asked, nudging Rachel with her shoulder.

"Meet me later during your free time, I'll show you then what I've been doing," Rachel smiled mysteriously.

Quinn wanted to ask what that meant, but knowing Rachel, she would keep her mouth shut and refuse to answer any more of her questions or to at least give her one tiny hint.

"Okay," Quinn said, slumping her shoulders in mock defeat.

Rachel giggled and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Happy Potions, Quinn."

It was only happy because Rachel was her partner, but honestly, Quinn just couldn't resist the excited grin on her girlfriend's face.

"Happy Potions, Rachel."

* * *

For Quinn, the wait had been nothing but torture. All she could think of during her other classes was what Rachel had been doing that it came to the point where she could barely focus. So when her free time finally came around, she headed as quickly as she could to the girls' bathroom, where they both agreed to meet.

She went inside the bathroom and saw Rachel hovering over a cauldron. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she tapped her girlfriend's shoulder, causing the brunette to squeak in surprise. Quinn grinned at the sound. Rachel could be really, really cute sometimes.

"You scared me, Quinn!" Rachel pouted, brown eyes wide.

"Sorry, Rach. Is this what you've been busy about?" Quinn asked, pointing to the cauldron where a thick, dark mud-colored liquid was brewing. Realizing that it was a Polyjuice potion, she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Uh, Rach?"

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel smiled expectantly.

"Why are you brewing a Polyjuice potion?" Quinn asked curiously, wondering if Rachel was going for a prank or something.

Rachel blushed a deep scarlet and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry, what was that?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"There was- there was this thing I read in the library about Polyjuice potions and how m-married couples use it to see how their future children would look like," Rachel explained abashedly, fiddling her fingers together nervously. "A-and I wanted to try it out… With you," she finished in a voice barely above a whisper, her gaze cast down towards the floor as though it were the most interesting thing to see in the Wizarding world.

Quinn stood in stunned silence as she tried to process what Rachel just said. Her _girlfriend_ was basically telling her that she wanted to see how their future children would look like.

"I- I know that we're both girls, but I just really want to see how this would turn out," Rachel continued, her voice shaking slightly. "I'm not sure if it's actually true, but I wanted to experiment. If- if it's okay with you…"

Rachel looked up at her, chewing nervously on her bottom lip as she waited for a response. Quinn swallowed and looked at her girlfriend's doe eyes, then nodded. Cast a curse on her if she denied that she wanted to see it too.

"Okay, sure. So, uh, how do we do this?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled shyly and plucked out a few strands of her hair, motioning for Quinn to do the same thing. Quinn complied, wincing slightly as she pulled out a few strands of golden hair and handed them to Rachel. The brunette dropped them in the cauldron, and the muddy liquid started changing its color and scent.

Soon, a sweet scent filled Quinn's nostrils, the end color pleasing to the eye. The Polyjuice potion was a light pink liquid that smelled of berries and vanilla combined, and Quinn had to smile as she stared at the potion. It's always been a known fact that the personality of the person affected the end product of the Polyjuice potion. If a person was nasty, then it was to be expected that the potion would look and taste unappetizing. But for people like her and Rachel that were generally good and pure-hearted, then the potion would look good and taste amazing.

"I don't know if it's actually going to work or if you're just going to transform into me since there's still your hair in there, but I think it's worth a try," Rachel rambled, causing Quinn to grin.

"I have faith in you, Rach. So I'm just going to assume you're fully prepared and brought a cup with you," Quinn said, knowing full well that her girlfriend was _always_ prepared, no matter the situation.

"You know me so well," Rachel smiled and leaned forward to capture Quinn's lips with hers.

"Mmm, that's why you're my girlfriend," Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips.

Rachel giggled and ruffled Quinn's hair, then pecked her on the cheek. Quinn watched as the brunette dipped the cup in the cauldron, and she accepted it as Rachel reached it out to her. She drank the potion slowly, the sweet taste assaulting her taste buds and completely filling her mouth. Once sure that she drained all the contents, she set the cup down and waited for the transformation to happen.

Her insides started to burn slowly, her body writhing occasionally as it adapted to the sudden change it was going through, her hair changing into a brown color, eyes still maintaining their original hazel color, her lips becoming slightly fuller, and her nose growing slightly larger. Her whole body shrunk slightly, as though thinking whose body to go more with: hers or Rachel's.

She moaned in slight pain and shuddered as the transformation finally finished. Rachel was staring at her, her mouth hung wide open and her expression awestruck.

"Did it work?" Quinn asked.

"Y-yeah. Oh, wow! Hang on, let me take a photo!" Rachel said excitedly and started fumbling around her bag.

While her girlfriend was searching for the camera, Quinn took the time to look at herself in the mirror. Indeed, she had become a little smaller, and some of her features, like her eyes and skin color had been retained. Her hair was now a deep chestnut, and her nose and lips were that of Rachel's. It really _was_ awe-inspiring. It was heart-pounding to see that this was what she and Rachel combined would look like.

 _It did work_. There was a brilliant combination of her and Rachel in her features, and she had to blink a few times to see if it was real. But bloody hell, it _actually_ worked. Though she really shouldn't have doubted her girlfriend's abilities and research skills in the first place, because it was absolutely _genius_. Whoever thought of doing this first deserved high praise.

"Okay, smile for me!" Rachel said as she positioned the camera over her eyes.

Quinn turned away from the mirror and smiled at the lens, and Rachel started snapping a few shots.

"This is really, really great!" Rachel beamed widely as she waved the photo around, bobbing her head up and down excitedly. "I'd kiss you right now but it doesn't seem right to do so."

Quinn's face fell in playful disappointment.

"And here I thought I'd get a kiss for being a successful experiment of yours," Quinn shook her head.

"Oh, love. You're not an experiment. You're my _girlfriend_ ," Rachel emphasized, taking Quinn's hand in hers. "And don't worry, by the way. I intentionally messed up some steps along the way so the transformation will last for around fifteen minutes at best."

Quinn laughed. Of course Rachel would take all necessary measures as preparation. She wouldn't be Rachel Berry, the most prepared person in the entire wizarding world if she didn't think of these things beforehand.

"So, around how many more minutes?"

"Around ten more," Rachel answered. "I seriously can't believe it worked. It's so surreal, but I think it's amazing. Really."

"Well, that's because I've got an amazing girlfriend with smarts. And the drive to do anything, so it's no wonder that it worked out," Quinn smiled.

"Oh, you," Rachel giggled. "Anyway, as soon as you turn back into yourself, there's a different kind of _experimentation_ I want to do next," she added suggestively.

"Oh, and what does this _experiment_ involve?" Quinn smirked, though she already had an idea as to what Rachel was suggesting.

"Well, I was hoping that it would involve a bed, and all our clothes on the floor," Rachel murmured, her voice dipping lower that made Quinn's lower belly flutter.

"I love the idea of that experiment. Any idea how long it'll take?" Quinn chuckled lowly.

"Hopefully ten times or more the lasting effect of this Polyjuice potion," Rachel smirked deviously.

"That sounds great. I'm completely up with that," Quinn grinned widely. Rachel burst into a fit of giggles, and Quinn laughed along.

Oh, how she loved experimenting with Rachel Berry.


End file.
